Naruto: A Journey's End
by DivineDemon 99
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War has begun. Who will win: the one who was given power or the one who fought to earn it? Every beginning has an end.
1. Origins of the Fourth Great Ninja War

NARUTO: A JOURNEY'S END

For people who read my other fanfic, Journey's End. I decided to discontinued it. It felt that it was going all over the place and didn't have a real ground. So I decided to start over from srcatch. This story is a little more in canon with the manga. To fans of my original fanfic, this story will have some of the same elements, as well as some new ones that I wanted to put in the original, but couldn't due to the fact that it wouldn't make sense in terms of story. So here it is.

* * *

Prelude: Origins of the Fourth Great Ninja War.

_History always repeats itself. It is one of the only constants of the universe. It began with Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze of the Hidden Leaf and Kushina Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. On the night of his birth, the Kyuubi, the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts, or Biju was released from it's seal and rampaged the Leaf Village. This was all planed by Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan and the Akatsuki organization. But Naruto's father intervened before Madara could complete his plans. So he and his wife had only one option to save the Village: sealing the Kyuubi in their newborn son. This cost them their lives. _

_Minato's final wish for his son was for him to be seen as a hero, not a monster. But the people of the Hidden Leaf didn't honor their fallen Leader's dying wish. Instead Naruto was cast out. Humiliated and beaten. Because of this hatred, the unretired leader, the Third Hokage, made a law that know one talk about the sealing of the Kyuubi or its host. Naruto then became a prankster. Doing anything to get the attention he desired. It was until his twelfth year of life that his life changed forever._

_He had barely graduated the Ninja Academy and was assigned to a three-man team. That his where he met the people that would effect his life the most. First was Sakura Haruno, his long time crush. The second was Sasuke Uchiha, the top student at the Academy and last of the famous Uchiha Clan. Last was the team's leader: Kakashi Hatake, former ANBU leader and former student of Naruto's father. The three of them encountered new enemies to the Hidden Leaf. Among them was the Village Hidden in Sound, led by one of the legendary Sennin, Orochimaru. But Naruto and Sasuke became rivals. Though Sasuke was the top of their class, Naruto was soon becoming more powerful. Sasuke then decided to become an apprentice to Orochimaru in order to become more powerful. Naruto tried to stop him, but it was too late._

_For almost three years, Naruto trained with Jiraiya, another Sennin, but also his godfather and former mentor of his father. Sakura trained with Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage and granddaughter of the founder of the Hidden Leaf. But as their training ended, a more deadly enemy emerged: the Akatsuki organization. After a long series of battles and deaths, Nartuo learned about his family history and learned who to control the demon inside of him. On the other hand, Sasuke pledged his total allegiance to the Akatsuki. Some would say he sold his soul to the devil for power. The Akatsuki led an assault on the Hidden Leaf. The battle ended in a stalemate. But this was the fight that started the Fourth Great Ninja War. After the battle, ninja were sent to the frontline to combat the enemy. Naruto was one of them._

* * *

Naruto had just about finished packing his stuff. He looked outside his bedroom window to see the destruction that Akatsuki left. The Hokage monument was completely destroyed, hundreds of homes were demolished, and many innocent people were killed in the crossfire. Naruto had seen death before. He had killed before. But he never saw destruction on this level. As he was thinking about what was going on, he heard a knock on the door.

He walked to the door and opened it to reveal Sakura standing outside," Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

" I heard that you were going tomorrow. So I just came to say some things before you shipoff." There was a great sadness in her voice. Naruto guessed that she was sad because she wasn't going to the front. Medical ninja weren't allowed on the battlefied.

Naruto moved to the side and said," Please, come in. Make yourself at home." Sakura entered the apartment and looked around. It was very small. She thought that with the money earned from missions, Naruto could have afforded something better.

Naruto walked towards the refrigerator and said," Would you like anything to drink?"

" No thank you Naruto," said Sakura being very polite," I just wanted to say some things." Naruto shrugged and sat on his bed. Sakura sat down right next to him. Both of their faces were red with embarrassment.

" So," Sakura said to end the silence," who's going with you?"

Naruto thought for a second," Neji, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, and I think Hinata may come. She really hasn't decided yet."

" I heard that she told you that she loved you. How do you feel about that?"

" I told her that I didn't feel the same," Naruto looked at Sakura," me and her got to talking. I told her that I thought she was a nice person. A good fighter and a beautiful woman, but I only thought of her only as a friend. She cried for a little while. Then eventually she told me that it was good that I knew. Even if I didn't return the feelings."

Sakura smiled and said," She'll find someone who will love her. I'm sure of that." Sakura reached into her pockets and pulled out an ivory hilt with inscriptions on it. " Lady Tsunade told me to give this to you. She said it belonged to the Fourth."

" My dad?"

" Yes. She said it was called the Tenreiken. It allows you to channel your chakra through the hilt to create a blade that can cut through anything." She handed the hilt to Naruto. Naruto grasped it with both hands and suddenly a five foot blade made of gold chakra suddenly shot out of it.

Naruto made the blade vanish and put it in his sack. " Thanks Sakura-chan. I'll put it in good use." He then gave the pink ninja a hug. Then Sakura did something that Naruto didn't expect. Just as he was going to break away, she kissed him on the lips. At first he didn't return it, but he finally gave in. For a full minute, they passionately kissed each other.

Sakura then broke the kiss," Naruto, remember when I told you I loved you when you were going after Sasuke. The truth was, I meant it. I love you."

Naruto didn't know what to say," Sakura-chan. You know that I love you. But why are you bringing this up now. The day before I leave."

Tears began to swell up in her eyes," I wanted you to know in case you don't come back. I started to realize that my love for Sasuke wasn't real love, it was a crush or maybe lust. But Naruto, when I think about you, I can't breathe. I have dreams that you come and take me away to some place far away. I want to be the one who bares your children. I learned how to get over my loss of Sasuke. But I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Then she started to cry in his chest.

Naruto cupped her chin and said," I never knew you felt this way. But I will promise you that I will come back. Just wait for me."

Sakura wiped her tears and smiled," I'd wait for you forever. But just promise me that you'll write. I want to know what your doing."

Naruto smiled," Fine. I promise."

* * *

That was the prolouge. Sorry that it was a little short and fells a little rushed. Also I welcome input to what you guys want to see in this story. I write this stuff for you guys and I want to know what you like to see. Next chapter, four-year timeskip. Please review and leave your comments.


	2. Surprise From Home

Chapter 1: Surprise From Home

* * *

Naruto was getting restless. He thought the supply wagon was going to be here by now. His unit wasn't in the best condition at the moment. They lacked basic supplies: food, water, first aid, and other essentials. But there was one thing that they couldn't restock: morale. He saw it in their eyes, his men were at their wits end. They hadn't been home in over four years. The war had effected them in many different ways. They had lost their child-like innocents due to this war. He looked over to Kakashi, who looked the same as ever. Naruto began to wonder if it was because he had seen war before is the reason why he remains unaffected. But everyone else, including Naruto, had changed. Choji became a battle-hardened warrior. He was almost seven feet tall with unruly hair. He sported samurai-like armor and wield a giant kanabo. He was the muscle of the group. Neji started to develop an almost suicidal motivation to fight. Two years ago, he learned that Rock Lee and Might Guy were killed in an ambush. He took that hard. Both his friend and mentor were killed. After that, Neji decided to wear next to know body armor, only a white robe. He also carried no weapon aside from a standard kunai. He became the wild card of the team. Only one person kept him in line: Tenten. She hadn't changed much since she left Konoha. She was more concerned for Neji. The two of them had been lovers for about a year. Naruto didn't care, but he also didn't want their relationship to effect the team. Shikamaru almost lost his entire lazy demeanor. This was after an attack at night cost him his left eye. Leaving a nasty scar, Shikamaru became more focused with finding the perfect strategy to win battles. He wore the standard jonin garb with his clan symbol on the back. He was the brains. Hinata changed to someone completely different. Not only did her skills in taijutsu increase, she also gained the confidence to use her "assets" to the groups advantage. She was the scout. Because of Kakashi's experience, Naruto was made his second-in-command. But everyone knew that Naruto was the one to be feared. He sported a jacket similar to the one he sported in Sage Mode. The only difference was that it was orange with black flames. His skills in battle had given him a nickname like his father before him. He was known to his enemies as the "Orange Devil of Konoha."

Naruto turned to his team," Don't worry. They'll be here."

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and said," It's not the supplies that I'm worried about, it's the team. If we're out here any longer, I think they'll go insane." Then the sound of leaves got the team on edge.

Naruto turned to Hinata," Do you see anything?"

" Enemies closing in. Kind of small, about twenty." Hinata reached to her sides and pulled out two long bladed tantos.

Choji swung his kanabo over his head and said," Bout time. I was getting bored."

" Everyone stand down," yelled Naruto while reaching for his Tenreiken," they could be transporting the supplies. We don't want to kill our own friendlies." Then a barrage of shurikens were flung from the bushes of the forest. Naruto summoned the chakra blade for the Tenreiken and slashed through the projectiles in lightning speed. Then twenty ninja with the Hidden Rain and Hidden Rock village emerged from the forest armed with katanas, kama, and sai.

Shikamaru pulled out his kunai and said," This is going to be troublesome." Then dashed towards one of the enemy shinobi and engaged him in combat. One shinobi tried to sneak behind him and stab him with a katana, but Shikamaru leaped backwards, causing the shinobi to stab his comrade. When he landed, Shikamaru severed his enemies spine with his kunai.

Neji engaged a heavily armored opponent with a large katana. Neji dashed towards his opponent and used Hakke Hasangeki to launch him into the air. Then in midair, Neji and Tenten gave the enemy a dropkick that made him drop to the ground like a meteor.

Five shinobi wielding kama gathered around Choji and tried to jump him. But Choji swung his kanabo like a baseball bat and launched his would-be attackers to the sky.

Hinata slashed rapidly at a sai-wielding adversary, but he was able to block all of her attacks. Then someone came from behind and grabbed Hinata. The sai-wielding ninja used his weapon to try to rip Hinata's fishnet top, but she quickly kicked him in the groin and stabbed the man behind her. After she was freed, Hinata sliced the top of the sai-wielding attacker's head clean off. She then brushed the dirt off her clothes and said," Didn't your mother tell you how to treat a lady?"

Kakashi was dodging an enemy's attacks with a katana, all while reading his book. The attacker was getting more and more frustrated. He finally rushed towards the former ANBU slashing like a maniac. Then Kakashi unleashed a Raikiri that shot right through the attacker's stomach. Kakashi then leaned his back to a tree, continuing reading his book .

The remaining ninja surrounded Naruto, with all of their weapons prepared to take his life. Naruto's eyes changed to red, fox-like slits and he said," Senjutsu: Rasenkiri(Sage Art: Spiraling Edge)." Naruto then slashed the air which caused a razor sharp gust of wind that caused all the attackers to knocked back ten feet. Their entire bodies were covered with fatal gashes. It was way too easy. Then finally, the supply wagon arrived.

* * *

When Naruto and his unit returned to camp, many ANBU from the Hidden Leaf were surrounding the entire area. And he found out why. Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father and Neji's uncle, was making a visit. After Hanzo was killed, Hiashi was appointed head of the war council and was made in charge of making sure that all of Konoha's frontline shinobi were doing a good job. He also profited from the war. He was as Neji and Hinata had described him: a heartless bastard.

He stood outside Naruto's tent. Naruto and his unit bowed in respect, but showed an obvious sign of disgust," Councilman Hyuga, what do we owe the pleasure?"

Hiashi's face remained in a scowling manner," I wanted to see how your men are doing, Namikaze-taicho. That they're not a disgrace to the village."

Hinata glared at her father," But the bullshit Father."

Kakashi gave the councilman a sheepish, but frightening glare," Like you actually care about other human beings. You're just as useless as you were in the last war."

Hiashi's face remained the same," Do you allow your men to speak to their superiors with such disrespect?"

Naruto calmly said," I let my men speak freely. Honesty is the best policy. If you do not want to tell me what you want in public, we can go inside. If you like?" Hiashi nodded and entered the tent. Naruto dismissed his men and walked into his own tent.

Hiashi was looking through Naruto's possessions," You have become a beacon of hope for the village. Children spend hours pretending they're you. There is even a monument to you in the center of the village. You have gained the respect of the entire village. Except one that is."

" At least I'm doing something that benefits everyone other than myself. Tell me what you want. If you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a war."

Hiashi cleared his throat," Right. Lady Tsunade is gravely ill. She doesn't have that long to live."

Naruto then started to realize what this was about. Hiashi glared at Naurto," She has named you her successor. You are to return to Konoha and take up the title. "

Naruto smirked and said," Alright. I'll go back, become Hokage, and return to my men."

" You don't understand. The Hokage's duty is to maintain and protect the village. Not to fight a war. That's what soldiers are for."

Naruto glared at him," It's the council's job to maintain the village. The Hokage's job is to protect not just the village, but also its people. I will go back. But on one condition: my unit comes back with me for some r&r."

Hiashi was surprised," Absolutely not! Soldiers belong on the battlefield. There is no reason for them to return to the village."

Naruto moved closer," Here is one reason: morale. They have been fighting nonstop for four years. They are psychologically exhausted. My men need rest. If they are not going, I'm not going."

The Hyuga glared at him," Alright. But be warned, you just made a powerful enemy."

Naruto simply smiled," You're not an enemy. Just a mouse trying to scare a lion."

* * *

Next chapter: Naruto and his men return home. How has the war affected the village? Will they be able to adjust returning home? Please review.


	3. A Warm Welcome

Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome.

* * *

Sakura was working on the budget documentations for the war effort. Sad to say, too much of the village's money was going to the war. Most of the shops were going out of business in order to support the war. She pondered on how everything was going so badly. The alliance between the Five Kages was broken. About a year after the war started, Iwagakure broke the alliance and joined the Akatsuki faction. It was bad because Iwagakure had the best military out of the Hidden Villages. She read about their wars with Konoha in the past. They all said the same thing: their numbers were so massive, the Earth shook at their arrival. Then they attacked the village, to show Akatsuki were their loyalties laid. Konoha won, but it was at the cost of many innocent lives.

She couldn't help of thinking about Naruto. She heard that he was coming home to claim the title of Hokage. She couldn't be more exited. But she was also worried about how he felt about her. She had changed a lot after he left. She was about five-nine, with a very curvacious figure. Her body filled out nicely. She was well-toned, large breasted, and a well sculpted ass. Many people thought that she was Tsunade's daughter, because of her looks. Sakura also inherited Tsunade's skills as a medic and her knowledge of jutsu. In some ways, Sakura surpassed her teacher. For one thing, she was much better with Genjutsu than the Hokage. She also learned how to use Sage Mode. The only thing was she didn't make a contract with the slugs, much to her mentor's dismay. She kept her contract a secret. Saying that she would only use it when it was almost unavoidable.

Shizune walked into the room with a glum look on her face. She spent almost six days looking after Tsunade. She looked like she was in worse shape that Tsunade. She was extremely pale, almost like a ghost. Her eyes were bloodshot.

Shizune forced a smile," How is everything going?"

" Not so well," sighed Sakura," we are over-budget. In fact, I'm not sure how we are going to keep the village going."

Shizune walked towards a chair, but almost fainted due to exhaustion. Sakura helped her associate," Maybe you should get some rest. I'll be able to handle things. There is not much to do here anyway."

Shizune shook her head," No. No, I'm fine. I just need to take a break."

Sakura glared," Listen, Tsunade-sensei would want you to get some rest. I'm getting all of my best people to look after her and tell me her condition every hour on the hour. So get some rest."

Shizune was about to say something, but stopped herself before she made her comment. She looked down and said," Maybe you're right. I'll go home to take care of myself. I just ask one thing: take care of Lady Tsunade." Sakura nodded as Shizune left the room.

* * *

Naruto and his men were riding along in wagons. They were about four hours away from Konoha. He unfortunately was sitting across from Hiashi Hyuga, while the others were in a different wagon. The tension in the cabin was so think, a sword made of chakra wouldn't be able to slice through it.

Hiashi poured two glasses of wine," I think that we got off on a bad start. Why don't try to clear the air. We get everything out into the open."

Naruto was handed a glass of wine," I don't drink. Why don't you do first. I want to know what you think of your newest Hokage."

Hiashi glared," You don't deserve the title of Hokage. You don't even deserve to be a ninja. People say that you are like your father, but you could never measure up to Minato. Your father was the greatest ninja Konoha had ever seen, maybe even the world. If he was given enough time, he could have been the most powerful shinobi that ever lived. Instead, he married that Uzumaki whore. She held him back. And because of you, we lost not only the finest ninja in the world, he left us with a little abomination that shouldn't deserve life, let alone the greatest title the village can give to a respected human being."

Naruto simply chucked," That's nice. I'm sorry you felt that Baron."

Hiashi was shocked," What did you call me?"

Naruto smiled," What you didn't think I would get some information about my father. I had no idea that you two were on the same team. And that you also had a nickname. The White Baron, the man who not only killed more innocent lives than any soldier during the war, but you nearly sold out your entire village to the Rock. I'm surprised you weren't put to jail or killed on the spot." Naruto looked at the councilman as his glass was shattered due to the tension of his grip.

" Lets just say that my father was very influential in the council at the time. But you are just bringing up ancient history. Because of Minato's actions, no one even remembers the White Baron. What do you think about me?"

Just as Naruto was about to say his piece, there was a powerful shock that knocked the wagon to its side. Naruto and Hiashi got out of the wagon and saw that all of the others were knocked in the same way. As everyone got out, flaming arrows rained from the heavens and were hurdling towards the wagon caravan. But everyone was able to jump out of the line of fire with superhuman speed. They stood on the branches as they saw their attackers. They wore pure white jackets with hoods that their faces. There was only five of them. They just stared at them and finally left. When they turned around, they saw a kanji for the word "Yugare". Then they vanished. Everyone was pissed, now they had to walk.

* * *

Sakura was waiting at the gates, waiting for her boyfriend. But she was surprised that almost the entire village was here to greet the returning shinobi. But she was happy to see the members of the Rookie 11 who decided to stay in the village, opposed to the frontlines. Kiba and Akamaru were a couple of rows in front of her. He had grown a lot in the four years. He created his own set of weapons that were gauntlets with razor sharp claw-like blades attached to them. He was also about six feet tall. Akamaru was about the same height.

Shino was standing right next to him. He hadn't changed much. The only real visible difference was he wore so much clothing, his skin was barely visible.

Ino was standing right next to Sakura. Both of them still remained friends, but she gave up being a ninja. So she decided to take care of the Flower Shop full-time, instead of going to war.

The crowd was getting restless. They were waiting for one person: Naruto. Because of the war, Naruto became a legend like his father. It was almost sundown when they came. Wagons were brought to transport them, but instead they walked in a straight line. In front of them was Naruto, standing proud with his men. Sakura dashed through the crowd and jumped over the gate.

Naruto saw Sakura standing in front of the gate. With the wind blowing in her hair, she looked like a goddess. They both ran towards each other and embraced one another.

Naruto smiled and said," I missed you."

Sakura looked up," I missed you too. Welcome home, Naruto-kun."

The two of them continued their embrace, not wanting it to end.

* * *

Madara Uchiha stood in front of a statue of a creature with four horns on it's head, four serpent-like legs, bat-like wings, but the torso and face of a human. When he turned around, he saw five figures in white robes appear before him.

Madara smiled," Did you make your presence known?"

One of the figures stood before Madara and said," He is aware. But will it be the spark we need?"

Madara looked at the statue," Everything is being set into motion. Our master will be pleased."

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry that it is short, I wanted to put in a Kind of welcome home part for the returning characters, but I have way too much homework for college that I have to do and I wanted to post something. Hopefully I might be able to put it in the next chapter. Please review and leave comments on what you want to see. Later.


	4. Death of Tsunade

Chapter 3: The Death of Tsunade.

* * *

Hiashi was nervous when walked down the corridor. He always hated going through this part of the compound. He always hated having to talk to him. He always knew how to get to Hiashi. In front of the room were two of the finest members of the Hyuga clan. They stopped him from entering the room. They searched him for any concealed weapons. When they saw he had no weapons, they opened the door. Hiashi took a deep breath and walked into the room.

It was pitch black. He never let any light enter this room. Even though Hiashi couldn't see him, he felt his presence. Sitting at his desk, writing his book. It was the same as when he was a kid, and will probably remain the same after he died.

"You're late!" yelled a voice from the darkness, "You said that you would come meet with me at five o'clock. It is now seven. I guess I was right about the attack."

Hiashi lowered his head, "Yes. You were right. But why were they trying to attack me. What business do they have with us?"

The voice gave Hiashi a frightening laugh, "Please Hia-chan, you think way too highly of yourself. They were not after you. Compared to the events that are going to be put into place, the fate of our clan would is meaningless." In the silence, the sound of brush strokes filled the air.

"What do you mean?" shouted the head of the Hyuga clan's main branch, "Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what is going on!"

Before he knew it, Hiashi was flung to the wall. A hand was griping his throat. "You underestimate me Hia-chan. You forget who you are dealing with. You are merely an ant compared to the scorpion." Then in a split second, Hiashi was freed from the grip of the elder Hyuga.

While breathing heavily, Hiashi regained his composer, "Forgive me grandfather. But I must know, if I wasn't the target, who was?"

"The Namikaze heir was the one they were after."

Hiashi's mouth had dropped, "Minato's bastard. What is so important about him?"

"Well Hia-chan, besides being the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Namikaze is the last of the Third Child's bloodline."

Hiashi looked confused, "What does that even mean? Third Child of who?"

"It is not time to reveal that information and it is not for you to know. But here is some information that you need: Tonight the Senju bloodline dies."

Hiashi knew that what his grandfather meant. He quickly left the room. As the head of the council, he had to be there when the Hokage died.

The elder Hyuga was in deep thought, "The middle child's line has faded. Who will inherit the power to change the world: The child who lusts for power or the child who was all but forgotten? The Tennin have really made an excellent game to play." He chuckled as he returned to his work.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were called into the hospital by Shizune. It turned out things were going to get worst for Tsunade. It turned out the the illness was actually a combination of her Souzou Saisei technique and something people couldn't believe she had:a very rare heart disease that is usually a hereditary. She only has a few hours, at best left to live. Naruto was pissed. He thought that she would be better than that. At best, he thought the old lady would have days, maybe weeks. But this was heavy. He and Sakura were led into the room that Tsunade was staying. She didn't look good. Her true form was revealed. She looked much older than she should. Almost twice as old as she really is. Her hair was stark white. Her body was almost withered away. A shell of her former self.

Naruto said, "It's nice to see you again Baa-chan." Sakura gently punched Naruto in the shoulder. She giggled a little. She was a little happy that he kept his inner child alive.

Then there was a groan. Tsunade slowly opened her eyes and smiled, "Always the joker. I can't believe that I'm making you my successor." She giggled as a tear rolled down her eye, "It is good to see you Naruto."

Naruto lowered his head in shame. For some reason, Naruto felt like it was his fault that Tsunade was dying. She was the only family he had left. He was from the Uzumaki clan and her grandmother was an Uzumaki. In a sense, they were cousins. But they developed a deeper bond than either of them realized. Tsunade was the closest thing he had to a mother. He had seen death before. It happens all the time on the battlefield. But this wasn't a casualty of war. This was the death of someone close.

"I'm sorry," said Naruto weakly, "Maybe if I had come here sooner, my teams medics could have helped. I could have given you some of the Kyubi's chakra to help you heal. Fuck!" Then Naruto punched the wall, creating a massive hole. Tears began to swell up in his eyes. He was suppose to be so powerful, but this was one enemy he couldn't defeat.

Tsunade smiled, "It's okay. Naurto, this is something that no one could stop. But you shouldn't worry about me. I want you to listen to me carefully. I'm proud of you. Both of you." Sakura smiled and blushed a little bit. A tiny smirk cracked through the blonde's sorrowful face. Tsunade slowly closed her eyes. But before her eyes completely shut, she saw the faded images of a young boy and a young man, standing over her, smiling.

* * *

The entire village was gathered around the grave of Tsunade, the last of Clan Senju and Fifth Hokage. It was surprisingly sunny outside. Nearly everyone had was in tears. The only ones that remained stoic were the members of Naruto's team. Kakashi shed a tear or two, but everyone else just stared. Naruto feared for his team. They had seemed to lose their value to human life. This scared him. They might do something drastic.

* * *

Madara bowed to the statue, "Our spies have found out something. Tsunade of the Senju is dead."

The statue's eyes began to glow with a white light, "_What about the Namikaze? Is he dead?"_

Madara stood up, "No. His power is growing. He might become a problem. Should I send the Yugare?"

The statue let out a frightening roar, "_YOU DARE PUT MY CHILDREN ON THE LINE! YOU ARE IN NO WAYS CAPABLE OF MAKING SUCH A DEMAND!" _

Madara stepped back a bit, "I am sorry. But may I suggest that we use her if we cannot use the Yugare?"

The statue sighed, "_She is a weak child. The weakest of my daughters. Very well. She will do as you command. But be warned Uchiha, we made a promise. I hold you to that." _The voice faded and the light from the eyes dimmed.

* * *

Wow. Sorry for not updating last week. I didn't because only one person reviewed. So what will happen next? Why is Hiashi's grandfather so important and cryptic? How will the village react when Naruto is announced Hokage? What is the statue Madara is speaking to? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootse Pop? Review and find out!


End file.
